


pierce right through me

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Frottage, Humorous Ending, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Mild Kink, Piercings, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick has a thing for piercings. It becomes somewhat of a problem when his bandmates start getting them.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Andy Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	pierce right through me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).

> @Pink_and_Velvet has been a bad influence on me yet again, and by bad, i actually mean good ;) our conversations spark my imagination for this kind of stuff, so this one’s for you, Tash. love you!
> 
> i wrote this with the Arena era in mind, with the guys touring the states in support of SATRT.

“Do you like it?”

Nick turns to see John, now with one more hole in his body. He flashes a wide, charming smile and it makes Nick’s knees go weak. A _lip_ piercing, for fuck’s sake. When he briefly mentioned getting another piercing the other day, that’s not what he imagined. For him to say it doesn’t turn him on more than anything else would be a big fat lie.

Of course he likes it. What kind of question even is that?

Nick returns the smile as they start walking down the street, on the way back to their hotel. “I love it, John,” he says, trying to hide the blush on his face. But he knows that John knows what he’s thinking, there’s really no sense in trying. They’ve known each other for so long.

At this point, Nick isn’t sure if he’s just attracted to John or if he’s attracted to piercings in general. Maybe both. _Probably_ both.

“So what made you want a lip piercing, of all things?” Nick can’t help but ask. “I thought you said you’d never get anything else besides your ears?”

John lets out a soft laugh. “Nick, I was like... fifteen then. I change my mind all the time, you know that.”

“Alright, why though?”

“Well,” John starts, but he doesn’t sound like he wants to continue. “I’ll tell you when we get back to the hotel.”

Nick rolls his eyes. “Ugh, seriously? I thought _I_ was supposed to be the dramatic one.” Not knowing is going to drive him absolutely mad. He can’t stand it. “Fine,” he says after he remembers how stubborn his best friend is.

John snickers like he knows something Nick doesn’t. “It’s a funny story, actually.”

“I’m sure it is.”

They walk together in silence until they reach the hotel lobby. Standing in the elevator so close to John has Nick’s heart beating erratically in his chest. It’s been a while since he initiated anything between them; the rise to fame putting a damper on the fun they used to have. Recalling those days before, he’s transported back in time in a hazy daydream.

_“I’ve thought about this all damn day,” Nigel’s uneven voice graces Nick’s ears. “You don’t even know the half of it.”_

_Nick is backed into his own bedroom door. His mother is out of the house, thankfully. They don’t have to worry about getting caught doing what no one wants to get caught doing._

_“I think I do,” Nick retorts, lips awfully close to Nigel’s lips. This is not the first time and it surely won’t be the last._

_His eyes slip closed as he leans in, and the last thing he sees is one of the tiny hoop earrings he’s been sporting since he got his ears pierced. Nick was jealous at first, he can’t deny. Though now, he’s a little less jealous and a little more aroused by the shiny accessories. He’s not entirely sure why._

_Lost deep within the kiss, Nick ruts against his older friend, needing some kind of friction between them. Nigel returns the gesture, pushing Nick harder into the door. The pressure is building—_

“Nick?” John’s voice yanks him out of his memory, both a blessing and a curse. He’s standing there, holding the elevator door open with his hand, looking at him with a brow raised.

“Sorry,” Nick mutters, hurrying after John down the hall as he exits the elevator. “Just... tired, is all,” he lies, and it’s not convincing.

John looks for their room number, heading further down the hall with Nick in tow. “More like distracted,” he comments.

Nick is about to ask him why he’s acting so strange, but before he can open his mouth to speak, John is already unlocking the door to their room and shoving him inside.

“John—”

John pushes him into the wall, slotting a thigh between Nick’s legs. _Oh._ He places a finger over his lipstick coated lips, effectively silencing him. “Don’t run your mouth, babe.”

He stifles a moan at the back of his throat, looking at him with his green eyes wide. Just like when they were teenagers, his eyes are drawn to a shiny ring, but this time, it’s on his lips. He hasn’t tasted those lips in months.

“I got this for you.” He smiles and places his hands on Nick’s waist, pulling him in even closer. “I can’t stand not having you,” John admits, inching towards his lips.

“For me?” Nick asks, to make sure he heard him right, to make sure he’s not dreaming. “Why?”

“Because I know you have a thing for piercings. It’s _so_ obvious.”

Nick can’t argue with that. He hasn’t exactly been secretive about it. “Well? You said you can’t stand not having me. I’m all yours tonight, Nigel.”

Hearing him say his old name like that brings back so many memories. John crashes their lips together, the cool metal adorning his lip making contact with Nick’s. The moan he had been repressing comes out in a rush of air that leaves his lungs with the impact. Of course he’d do something crazy and stupid to get him back in his grasp again, it’s just like him.

And just like when they were teenagers, Nick ruts against John’s thigh, his growing erection straining against his skin tight leather trousers. He opens his mouth halfway through the kiss, allowing John’s tongue to caress his own. Nick begins to pull away for air, catching the brand new lip ring with his tongue as he does.

“I knew you’d love it.” John looks satisfied with himself. He sinks to his knees and tugs Nick’s trousers down his legs, smirking when his cock springs free. “Leather and no underwear, hmm?”

Nick steadies himself against the wall, his hands flying back to support himself. “More comfortable that way,” he replies, his breath hitching.

John takes him into his mouth, agonizingly slow. He watches Nick watch him, loving the rise he’s getting out of him. He would’ve gotten his lip pierced way sooner if he knew it would turn Nick on this much.

Nick groans as he feels the lip ring make contact with his cock as John swallows him down. He moves his hands to his hair and lightly tugs on it. “Holy _fuck,_ John.”

He strokes the backs of his thighs as he works, and Nick just knows he won’t last long with his pretty face looking up at him like that. It’s fuel for the world’s best orgasm to him.

“Fucking close,” Nick moans; John’s mouth feels like heaven. He thrusts once, then again, and moments later, he’s coming down his throat.

John swallows, clutching Nick’s thighs as he pulls him out of his mouth, an obscene sound following. He tugs Nick’s trousers back up his legs and buttons them, all with a smile on his face.

He stands, leaning in and capturing his lips again, further smearing his dusty pink lipstick. Nick tastes himself on John’s lips, which brings back more memories.

“So, all mine tonight, huh?” John whispers.

“I’m not done if you aren’t,” Nick says, gesturing towards John’s growing problem.

John takes one of Nick’s hands, pulling him towards the bed on the other side of the room. “Let’s go, then,” he says.

———

“What are you doing exactly?” Nick comes up behind Simon, who’s fixated on his reflection in the dressing room mirror. He’s been staring at himself for nearly twenty minutes now and it’s starting to weird Nick out.

Simon meets his gaze in the mirror. “I’m trying to decide where to get a piercing. Been wanting one for a while now.”

_Jesus, not you too,_ Nick thinks. He watches him for a moment, imagining the singer with various piercings adorning his features. The mental images are quite satisfying, to say the least. He wonders if John has anything to do with this. He wouldn’t doubt it.

“Do you have anything in mind?” he asks, the curiosity gnawing away at him.

He turns away from the mirror and Nick finds that he really wants to kiss him. _Just great._

Simon doesn’t answer him right away. Instead, he searches his face, then takes a large hand and lifts Nick’s chin up. The touch causes a faint blush to dust his cheeks. He says nothing, but inside, he’s cursing his attraction.

“Maybe my nose, or my brow. I dunno. Have you ever thought of getting anything?” He moves his hand, splaying his fingers along the side of Nick’s face. “I think it would suit you.”

All Nick can think about is closing the distance between them, his mind cluttered with thoughts of making their lips meet. “Maybe, um...” he trails off, lost for words.

Simon takes his hand away finally. Nick is both disappointed and relieved. “Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re adorable just the way you are.” He smiles at him, then turns to leave the room, muttering something about finding John.

Nick is left standing there, with the ghost of his touch and a head full of maybes.

He ends up getting a brow piercing a few days later. When he walks into sound check, Nick very nearly passes out behind his synthesizers. He feels his blood rushing to places it shouldn’t be going right now. He pretends he didn’t notice Simon’s new mod and focuses back to his instrument.

Sound check drags on by, the usually short and sweet process feeling like molasses in his current state. To confirm his worst fears, Andy seems to notice something’s up with him.

“You alright, Nick?” he asks, a few paces away from where he’s standing.

Nick looks at him, then off at Simon in the distance. He’s a bad liar, he’s always been. “Yeah, ‘m fine.”

“Just wondering, you look stressed,” Andy says, directing his attention back to his guitar. He walks backwards for a few steps, then turns back around.

_Stressed isn’t even the half of it._ Nick lets out the breath he was holding in, hoping that his reply was at least somewhat believable.

Before he knows it, sound check is over. The five of them are heading backstage when Simon catches up to Nick. He places a hand on his shoulder, keeping it there as they walk down the corridor.

“Like it?” is the first thing he asks, and of course Nick knows what he’s referring to. How could he not?

He looks up at him. Seeing him up close has those thoughts stirring again. He’s not one to act on impulse, but something within him forces his hand. Nick peels his hand off him and instead grabs his sleeve, tugging him down to the end of the hall. He rounds a corner and they’re hidden by a wall now. Perfect, just perfect.

Though he’s much smaller than Simon, he still manages to back him into the wall behind him. “What do you think?” he answers him with another question.

“Well,” Simon begins, “you _did_ grab me, and now I’m backed into a wall. So I’m gonna go out on a limb and say yes, you do like it.”

Nick giggles, giddy from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Fucking kiss me, you idiot,” he demands, his voice dripping in lust.

Simon does just what he says. He grabs his face, leaning down and closing the gap between them. Their lips slot together, moving against one another with sheer yearning. A thrill rips through Nick; his mouth tastes like he expected it to.

The taller of the two flips them around with a hint of force, so that Nick is pressed against the wall now. This is becoming somewhat of a theme for him recently, but he doesn’t mind. It’s too good to not enjoy. It’s everything he dreams of.

Nick moans into Simon’s mouth as he presses him further into the wall, their warm wet kiss ending moments later. He wants more, and more he’ll get for sure.

“I meant it when I called you adorable,” Simon speaks, lips brushing Nick’s neck. “But I think you’re bloody hot as well.”

“Why don’t you do something about it, then?” Nick knows he’s being a tease, he knows he’s making him a go a little wild, yet it’s all intentional.

Simon takes him up on that offer without a second thought. “Oh, I will,” he whispers. “Be quiet, though.”

He nods his head, reddish orange hair caught in his eyes. His lips are parted and he’s a perfect picture of somebody’s fantasy. Simon unbuttons his trousers enough so he can slip his hand down the front of them, wrapping his hand around his cock. Nick exhales deeply, trying his best to keep his mouth shut as Simon jerks him off.

“Look at you.” Simon’s mouth is hovering just above his ear, he can feel his warm breath as he speaks. “Letting me touch you in public. Any of the guys or the crew could walk down here and find us.”

Nick was already aware of that when they started, but still, his heartbeat quickens when he thinks about the possibility of it happening. He wonders what John would say if he found them, if he’d be jealous or if he’d want in on the fun too.

“All because I got a piercing, suddenly you want me. I’ve wanted you from afar for as long as I can remember.” Simon leans down and attaches his mouth to a spot on Nick’s neck, kissing and lightly sucking on his skin there.

“I w-wanted you before,” Nick stutters softly. “_Fuck,_ Charlie.”

“Show me then, come for me.”

Nick is so close, and Simon’s dirty words are only helping push him over the edge. He wants to moan, wants to scream so very badly, but he can’t, so he settles on grabbing Simon’s arms and digging his nails into him.

Simon does the unexpected; he lets go of Nick’s cock and presses his body flush to his against the wall. He then grinds against him, giving them both the friction they’re desperate for. Within seconds, Nick’s coming with a small cry stuck at the back of his throat. Simon continues to rut against him until he climaxes too.

How they haven’t been discovered yet, Nick doesn’t know, but he’s thanking his lucky stars. “That was amazing,” he tells him, breathless.

“That it was,” Simon replies, peaking around the corner to see if the coast is clear. “Now we _really_ need to shower and change before the show,” he adds, laughing softly.

“Save water, shower with me.” Nick smirks, only half joking.

Simon smiles and grabs his wrist, pulling him in the direction of the showers. They’ve already lingered here for too long. “Where’d you hear that line, John Taylor pick-up lines 101?”

“Maybe...”

———

“Alright, is somebody gonna tell me what the _hell_ is going on? Or do I have to figure it out myself?”

Nick can’t believe his eyes. He’s looking at Roger, but Roger with a _nose ring_. He never thought in a million years he’d be one to get a piercing. He’s starting to wonder if all of this is some fucked up dream, that he’ll wake up soon and laugh about it.

He doesn’t wake up, and he’s mostly glad. Mostly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Roger says, innocent. “What do you mean?”

Nick runs his hands down his face and sits down on one of the hotel beds. It’s soft and plenty big enough for two, and Nick _hates_ that he’s thinking about this again. “I’m fucking my way through the band and you’re _not_ helping.”

Roger’s face grows twisted with confusion. He sits down next to Nick, too close but too far away. He says nothing for a moment, then drops the bomb. “I figured.”

“You know? Fucking hell,” he curses. He thought he was doing a pretty good job at hiding his affairs, but it seems he thought wrong. “How did you find out?”

“John was plastered the other night after the show and kinda let it slip. I had my suspicions, too.” Roger’s tone suggests he’s trying to say something else, too, and it’s got Nick’s head in a spin, wondering just what that might be.

He thinks he knows.

Nick glances over at Roger again, eyeing the new look he’s sporting. Face to face, he realizes he can’t deny the attraction he feels; it’s only been amplified by the subtle, yet striking nose ring.

“I don’t mind, Nick. It doesn’t bother me.” Roger’s eyes have a glint of _something_ within them, something Nick has seen before in both John’s eyes and Simon’s as well. “Probably better to keep that kind of stuff within the band anyway,” he adds with a chuckle.

“Is that so?” Nick lets a hand roam to the curve of Roger’s thigh, inching dangerously close to the hardness he just _knows_ is waiting for him there. “Tell me, Roger, do you want to be next? Is that what this is about?”

Nick watches him swallow; his calm and collected demeanor starting to vanish. Instead, in its place, is wanting. Desire. Lust. “Nick, I—” he cuts himself off, words stuck in his throat, like he’s choking on them. “I need you. _Please._”

That’s all Nick needs to hear; he wastes no time giving him what he’s desperate for. He stands, watching Roger watch him, placing his hands on his strong shoulders. He takes control, since he seems like he’s never done anything quite like this before. Before Nick can think twice about it, his lips are on Roger’s lips. The kiss begins slow, then grows needy quickly.

As their mouths move in synch, Nick swings a leg up and climbs into the drummer’s lap. He grinds down on him, eliciting a barely there moan as they part. Roger has since grabbed his thighs, keeping him in place, though he wouldn’t dream of leaving when their fun has just begun.

“You’re a good kisser,” Nick tells him, bringing his hands to cup his face.

“I could say the same to you,” Roger replies, voice rougher than it was when they started.

Nick grinds down again, this time, more rhythmic. He can feel how much Roger wants him, and he wants him just as bad. “How long?” he whispers, sensual.

Roger groans, deep and low in his ear. Nick feels a sense of pride; he can draw those sounds out of him without much effort. “What do you mean?”

“How long have you wanted me?” Nick’s lips caress his neck as he asks, and he can almost feel the shiver that runs up his spine.

“A few... _ah_— months,” he stutters, needing more friction between them. He thrusts up, surprising Nick. “Didn’t think I had a chance with you.”

Nick turns around in his lap, so that his back is to his chest. He can’t, or more accurately, _won’t_ dance, but this isn’t quite dancing. He lets his body sway, reaching his arms back over his head and capturing Roger’s, their faces flush when he angles his neck.

“Of course you had a chance, look at you, Rog,” he says breathily. “Touch me, I’m all yours.”

Roger follows his instruction, letting his hands glide along his clothed thighs. He imagines doing this completely undressed and he feels his impending orgasm getting closer. His hands travel to Nick’s own hardness, palming him through his tight trousers. He moans for him, his hands sending him to a place he loves to go.

“Close,” Roger says against Nick’s cheek. Their skin is blazing where it meets. He’s coming within seconds, hard enough to see stars. Nick certainly has an effect on him.

Nick follows suit, Roger’s careful hands helping him along. His chest rises and falls rapidly, his mussed hair hanging in his green eyes. Roger looks similar to how he looks when they’ve just finished a show, save for the coming in his pants part. Nick sighs and slides out of his lap. He misses his comfortable weight on top of him as soon as he does.

“Aren’t you glad you got that piercing?” Nick teases with a smile. He leans in and kisses his cheek, still burning with heat.

Roger’s mouth breaks into a grin. “You bet.”

Before Nick has a chance to slip away into the bathroom, Roger stops him. “Would you share this bed with me tonight?”

Nick nods and winks at him. “You didn’t even need to ask.”

———

Andy had always been the edgiest of them all, the one Nick reckoned would get any sort of body modifications first, before every one else in the band. He had always imagined him covered in tattoos and sporting a few pieces of jewelry embedded in his skin. He never expected to be so wrong, never thought his other three band mates would beat him to it like they have.

But this, _this_ is so Andy. Nick almost has to laugh. “Well, are you gonna show me or what?”

The two of them are in the backseat of the limo, on their way to check out tonight’s venue. John, Simon, and Roger are sitting in front of them, facing them. They’ve all been getting on great recently, even better than before, and Nick can’t help but believe it’s because of him.

Andy chuckles. “Why, so you can stick your tongue down my throat?”

Simon and John burst into a fit of laughter. Roger just shakes his head and blushes, directing his attention out the window. Nick isn’t at all offended. In fact, he sees this as an opportunity.

“If you want me to, I will.” Nick really wants to make Andy blush, wants to make him nervous in the worst way.

Andy gives in. “Oh, _fine._” He sticks his tongue out, his new piercing on display for the rest of the band to see.

“Now you have to kiss Nick, it’s tradition!” John exclaims, still recovering from laughing so hard.

“With tongue!” Simon chimes in. “C’mon, mate, how could you resist that face?”

Nick runs a hand through his hair and rolls his eyes. “Bastard.”

Andy doesn’t seem disgusted at the suggestion like Nick thought he would be. “Gross,” is all he says, but he doesn’t sound repulsed.

“I dare you.” John looks at Andy, a brow raised. “Just like kissing a bird, if you ask me,” he adds.

Nick turns, watching the guitarist. He groans, caving under the pressure from his bandmates, finally. Scooting closer to Nick, he cups his face with calloused fingers and leans in. When their lips meet, the other three start clapping and cheering, making Andy smile into the kiss.

They both part their mouths, and Nick feels Andy’s tongue stroke his own, complete with the silver ball on it. He thinks that maybe he should get a piercing now, too.

And Andy thinks that maybe kissing Nick isn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ bemyicon !!


End file.
